


You Can Ask Someone Else

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Eyeliner, Fluff, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Or Watari knows best, Kindaichi is afraid of Mad-dog, Kunimi doesn't care, Oikawa thinks he's a matchmaker, and Iwaizumi is actually a matchmaker.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	You Can Ask Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Bro this is probably bad but eh. Its kind of out of order. Watari's event that he recites is first, Kunimi and Kindaichi happen after Kyoutani and Yahaba are already dating, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi's are before. So sorry!

The first person you should ask, is Watari. He'll tell you about the first time he saw any kind of tension between the two. He'll talk about the time he saw Yahaba push Kyoutani against a wall. The yelling that had occurred at that moment.

Most people will assume Kyoutani was the one yelling, that he must have felt angry at being shoved. Watari usually doesn't correct them. Every time he did, people refused to believe that it was _Yahaba_ who was yelling that day. 

Well, it's not his fault that they won't ever believe him.

-

The next person, if you somehow manage to ask, is Kindaichi, he'll tell you about the time he walked in on Kyoutani up on the bathroom counter.

Then he'll mention a fact everyone seems to think is shocking.

Yahaba is situated _in between_ Kyoutani's legs, fixing Kyoutani's eyeliner.

And then, though Kindaichi will never admit it, he scampered away because Kyoutani had glared at him.

-

If you manage to coerce Kunimi into talking, he might tell you of the time he spotted Kyoutani between Yahaba and the club room wall.

He, fortunately, hadn't been spotted, but he had managed to see Yahaba's hands rubbing Kyoutani's head, then behind his ears.

It seemed too intimate to watch, and because he doesn't care to get involved into peoples affairs, Kunimi left.

-

Oikawa will gladly tell you about the time _Kyoutani_ had asked him about Yahaba. He'll go on and on about Kyoutani asking about what Yahaba liked to do, and what he might enjoy if he went on a date. 

He'll tell you that he played a key part in getting them together. 

He didn't actually tell Kyoutani anything, as he was too busy laughing at the whole situation.

By the time he was finished Kyoutani had already stormed off.

-

Iwaizumi will sigh, and reluctantly tell you about when Yahaba came up and asked him about Kyoutani. Iwaizumi hadn't believed Oikawa when he told him about Kyoutani asking him for dating advice, but now that Yahaba was standing in front of him, it seems plausible.

He politely tells Yahaba that he didn't ask out Oikawa, it was the other way around, and he turned him down the first time, to see what Oikawa would do. He admits that it wasn't the best idea, seeing as Oikawa didn't come to school for three days after, and only came back once Iwaizumi crawled through his window. 

But enough about him. 

He tells Yahaba to just bluntly tell Kyoutani about his feelings and ask him out.

Yahaba thanks him, and leaves.

The next day, the team spots their hands clasped together as they walk into the gym.

-

If you get the nerve to confront Kyoutani, or ask Yahaba, they won't tell you anything.

Kyoutani will glare, and tell you it's none of your business.

Yahaba will laugh, and sarcastically say "Obviously, I can't stand the guy!"

They won't tell you about the many times Kyoutani has leaned on Yahaba, or about the times when Kyoutani has to pull Yahaba out of his own thoughts.

They won't tell you about the times spent shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, trying to navigate what they mean to each other.

They won't tell you anything about the many intimate moments, because those moments are theirs.

You can ask someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I hope this was in character. Also this is one of my favorite titles that I've done.


End file.
